


Sucker Blood

by ScorpioSTwilight



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gay Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSTwilight/pseuds/ScorpioSTwilight
Summary: Jacob Black is tired of Edward Cullen. Due to a deal made by Carlisle and Sam, Jacob must protect the Cullens and Bella from the Vulturi. However, it seems that the hatred between Edward and Jacob could turn into something more...
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Discovering what turns me on

It was almost dark, and the green of the landscape seen through the window of the Cullen house was getting darker and darker. The constant dripping of rain on the glass prevented Jacob Black from sleeping. He was tired of hearing the moans of pleasure from any bloodsucker who was having sex with his partner on the other side of the wall. Fuck. The cullen house really did look like a fucking brothel.  
He just wanted to get out of there. But he couldn't. He'd been standing guard for a week, protecting the vampires from any Vulturi attack. Bella hadn't been turned into a vampire yet, and the deadline the Vulturi had given was about to expire. Oh, and why did they have to ally themselves with the Cullens? Couldn't they just let the Vulturis tear them to pieces? Jacob shuddered with pleasure as he imagined Edward Cullen's head being torn off, his body burned later. So, at last, Bella could realize who really loved her, who would never ask her to change - to die - for his love. Bella loved him, he was sure of that. Yes, her love for Edward may have been more intense, but it was all about being a vampire. His own murderous nature invites the prey to behold them as true gods, skin gleaming like diamonds in the sun, like porcelain. The velvety, whispering voice, the bright, genuine eyes, slowly seducing you. No, Bella was not really in love with Edward, she was coerced, she was forced to think that he was the man of her life, the only one who would be able to quench her thirst. He was a fraud. He could not even kiss her without making a disgusting face, as if kissing those lips, feeling the beating of the pumping heart under the thin skin, was a condemnation. Jacob would have killed for those lips. He would have literally ripped Edward's head off and burned it before the vulturis even had time to touch it. But he couldn't do it, or he'd have to deal with Sam.  
He could hardly believe that wolves and vampires, who had been at loggerheads for centuries because of their natural enmity, were working side by side. A vote had been taken: only Jacob and Emily refused to protect them. The rest were divided between those who didn't know exactly what to think and those who thought the Cullens were worthwhile and didn't fall into the category of killers. And so they had to defend them from the Vulturis, who were threatening one human life: Bella's. The nerve of that man. Jacob knew that Bella's deep desire was to become a leech, a bloodsucker. Although that was the deal (wolves and vampires united against the Vulturi in exchange for Bella never ceasing to be human), Jacob knew for sure that in the end Bella would get her way and achieve her purpose. And, by then, he would have lost her forever. Still, he fervently wished for the day when wolves and vampires would face each other soon, and he would enjoy tearing off every bit of Edward Cullen's skin, reducing it to ashes, tying him up by his hands and feet, and spitting on his dumb fucking face.  
Jacob's thoughts kept ruminating in his head, and between that and Rosalie cumming's screams, it was impossible to sleep. He was fed up. It seemed that the only thing these vampires knew how to do was hunt deer and suck dick. Jacob's thoughts kept ruminating in his head, and between that and Rosalie cumming's screams, it was impossible to sleep. He was fed up. It seemed that the only thing these vampires knew how to do was hunt deer and suck dick.  
Jacob got up from the couch and left the house, trying to take a walk in the woods to clear his mind. He couldn't stand another second in that sofa.  
The cold wind and humidity almost made him shiver, but his warm blood running through his veins was strong enough to keep him warm wherever he went. The sky looked overcast, he could barely see any stars, and the moonlight pierced the clouds, which moved lightly and quickly due to the wind. He felt alone, empty. Sadness was not a word accurate enough to describe how he felt. He envied every one of those fucking vampires. Both Alice and Rosalie and Carlisle, all of them, knew what it was like to love and be loved back. They had an ideal partner for life. He was afraid to admit it, and he would never do it in front of anyone, but he envied Alice. He'd seen that girl with the elfin features staring at Jasper, and he was looking out for her all the time. No matter what the situation, he would always be watching her with a look full of affection. When they were together, the atmosphere was electrified, and every caress aroused hatred and envy hidden deep inside him.  
He had imagined himself a thousand times with Bella like that. If Edward had never appeared on the map, he and his childhood friend Bella, who had returned to Forks at the right time, would have shared a story that could never have been written. He had wanted her from the first moment he saw her chocolate eyes melting into his own. That little body, fragile, beautiful, warm... oh, what he would have given to be the one who kept his body warm every night. He would have kissed her every day, and he would have made love to her before going to sleep, tenderly, knowing that this girl was his whole world. He would have loved her, respected her... but no. It would have taken Edward to fuck everything up.  
A noise behind one of the bushes drove him out of his thoughts. His muscles tensed and a contained rage began to flow through his body, ready to turn into a wolf. He untwisted the muscles and opened his fists, which he had kept closed until his fingernails stuck in his palms when he discovered that it was Bella. There she was, dressed in a white silk nightgown and a feathered coat over her to ward off the cold. The combination was comical. That nightgown was too sexy to be her choice, and Jake was sure it should have been Alice who had lent it to her. That girl was obsessed with looking sexy.  
“Hey, Jake," greeted Bella with a brief hand gesture. “Couldn’t you sleep either?”  
"It's impossible," Jacob admitted. "You know, the Cullens love to make little noises... hmm."  
Bella almost smiled, but that smile stayed halfway through and became a gesture of sadness.  
"Yeah, well, not everybody likes it so much... Well, you know. Sometimes not everyone wants it so badly."  
Jacob knew exactly what she meant. He had seen Edward rejecting Bella on numerous occasions. He knew he was doing it to protect her from his great power and strength as a vampire, which would kill her in the midst of such an instinctive act. However, he hated that the fucking vampire was so selfish. If he couldn't have her, why did he torture her like that?  
"You feel rejected," Jacob said.  
A hint of pain crossed Bella's face. She opened her mouth to answer, but a groan of sadness kept the words from coming out. Jacob felt helpless as he saw that he had hurt the girl's feelings. He took two steps forward, shortening the distance between them. He took her hands and began to caress the soft skin, balancing them between his own. He noticed how the cold hands slowly warmed. He could feel Bella's breath in his mouth. He no longer held back. He brushed his lips against the girl's. The softness and tenderness of those lips caused his bloodstream to send tons of blood to his lower parts, causing an almost painful erection.  
Bellla moved away from him, though not as quickly as one might imagine. The girl had enjoyed that little kiss as well. She could still taste it on her lips: a mixture of the smell of strawberries, Bella's favorite shampoo, and a touch of... vampire. Somehow, that repulsive smell made him even hornier.  
"You enjoy this? Huh?" inquired Bella, violently almost. "You know perfectly…well that I... Shit, Jake. You know I have feelings for you. But deep down inside myself. I love Edward, I always will. I will always choose him."  
No need to choose, Jacob thought for a moment. Wait a minute, what? That thought had been a betrayal, he didn't know what part of his mind it came from.  
“Right. You will always choose him over me. Thanks a lot, Bella. That shows how deeply in love you are with that killer. But hear me out; one day, you will regret that decision, and you will realize you made the wrong choice. But, by that time, I will be gone. Forever” threatened Jacob.  
“I can’t believe you” said Bella, her tone of voice consumed with rage. "You say you love me, but you do nothing but threaten me, shouting at me everything I don't want to hear. That's not love, Jake. I'm not an object in some absurd competition between you and Edward."  
“Oh for God's sake, Bella, he can't even fuck you, he can't give you what you want most.” Shouted Jacob.  
Bella's eyes filled with tears. She clenched her fists and they ran into the wolf's steel abs. Jacob barely felt a thing. Bella felt the bones in his hands creak, his knuckles melt in piercing pain. A scream crossed the night.  
Jacob felt a twinge of pain all over his body when he was thrown into a tree. He didn't see the vampire coming. But, of course, Edward heard Bella's cry and seeing Jacob nearby he didn't hesitate to go after him.  
Jacob's ears began to ring, and he noticed a trickle of blood falling from his ear. He was almost finished. His whole body hurt, he thought he'd hit his head. But the anger and ego got the better of him. He turned into a wolf, ready to bring out his threatening teeth against Edward's neck. Edward reacted by moving at the speed of light, letting Jacob bite into the air.  
The speed of the vampire, coupled with Jacob's sense of unreality, played into the hands of the wolf. He could barely do anything but roar and miss when he tried to go after Edward. He knew perfectly well that the vampire wasn't fighting at 100%. He could give Jacob more than that. Maybe he had compassion for him. He hated himself. He was too weak.  
“Stop! Please!” Bella begged. But none of them stopped. Jacob was finding the prosecution satisfying. It was levelling his dopamine levels… and testosterone.  
This is not about you, Bella. Jacob wanted to say. He was feeling… he was feeling alive.  
The adrenaline, the pain and the satisfaction of the chase were getting to him more than he needed to. He was looking for Edwards, he was going after him, but he was disappearing faster than he thought. He was playing with him, testing him. Oh, shit. That was really getting him in the mood.  
Oh, shit. Edward was turning him on.


	2. The vampire who howled at the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight between Edward and Jacob, Bella tries to get these two to make peace. However, it may be that they both do more than that... ;)

The rain was bouncing wildly off the glass. The last few days had been dark and painful. The damp atmosphere caused the sheets to develop a stale smell that stuck to the skin and was difficult to remove, no matter how many showers he took.  
Despite his amazingly quick healing ability, Jake had been in bed for a few days while the bones in his spine readjusted and stopped pricking him like needles every time he tried to move. Bella had gone to visit him a few times. At first, he refused to see her. His excuse was quick and easy: he was too angry with her after that physical fight with Edward that had left him bedridden. In the end, it had all been for Bella. However, the reason he didn't want to see the girl was much more confusing and difficult to explain. For years, he had been sure that what he felt for her was attraction and... love, at the end of the day. But what he felt for her now had faded, seemed to have disappeared and become much more complicated to explain or understand. He was at a point of no return regarding his feelings for Bella.  
And, on the other hand, there was Edward. During those days, his mind had been twisting, dreaming about the vampire every night, without rest. His cold hands running over his warm chest, sweat drops from the excitement of the moment. He used to wake up panting, confused. A mixture of rage and disgust. But he also wished that some of those dreams would come true. He wished for the vampire's hands to run over every part of his body, standing on the most sensitive and delicate parts. The bloody moisture from his mouth mixing with the vampire’s, teeth tearing at his lower lip, stretching it, letting it go. Oh, God. He was horny again.  
Billy's head came through the door, arching his left eyebrow. His hands rested on the wheels of the wheelchair.   
"Bella's at the door again," Billy said  
Jake sighed in desperation. He had lost the number of times he had tried to visit him.   
"Tell her to go away," Jacob replied.   
His father stared at him and, without a word, disappeared. Jake thought he had gotten rid of Bella for the thousandth time that week when suddenly a small, dark girl came into his room, soaking wet. She looked haggard and scruffy, her shoes leaving a puddle.   
"I heard you tell Billy to go away. Listen, Jacob, we need to talk. I'm... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Edward reacted like that." Bella apologized.   
Jake smiled wryly.   
"Oh, apology accepted. I'm already feeling like your words have made my body stop hurting."   
At these words, Bella could not suppress a little groan of sadness. She felt totally devastated by the words of the one she had considered her friend for so long. She could not hide that she loved him, even though, given a choice, she would always choose Edward. Still, that didn't stop that response from making her so sad.   
Jacob felt like a real shit when he saw that he had hurt Bella again. He tried to get up and sit on the bed. He invited her to sit beside him with a simple wave of his arms. She agreed, reluctantly. He put one arm around her shoulder and pulled her to himself. She still wasn't quite sure, he could feel her muscles tense, waiting for him to try to kiss her or something. He could not blame her.   
"I don't want us to be like this, Bella. I really don't. I wish things were different. I wish we could erase all this once and for all," Jacob admitted.  
Beauty had not been able to suppress the tears, which were already running down her tender face as Jacob's hand caressed her cheekbones and washed over them.   
"Yes, I wish that too," admitted Bella, "but it's too late now. You and Edward can never be in the same room without throwing yourselves at each other's throats.  
Jacob suppressed a smile. Of course. He already knew what his next move would be.  
***  
Despite the small incident of the fight between Jacob and Edward, every day one of the wolves in Sam's pack roamed around the Cullen house. Alice understood that Bella's safety would always be paramount to her and her family, but the stinking smell of wet dog was beginning to bother her. Especially since it lingered on the velvet cushions of the living room sofa.   
She bit her lower lip while thinking. He had just taken the chicken roast with Provencal herbs out of the oven. Would werewolves be vegetarians? Well, eating a chicken was supposed to be like eating a brother, or something he'd learned while watching mermaid movies. But then again, how were they supposed to maintain those muscles if it wasn't protein-based? Definitely Jacob's abs, which she had had a chance to admire too much (the guy really seemed to be shirtless), looked like they needed a lot of protein.   
She took the tray out of the oven using a kitchen mitt. She really knew it wasn't going to burn, but she still liked to take care of the little details. In the same way, she was wearing a pretty apron, which contrasted with the stiletto heels she had decided to wear that morning. Why should one reject elegance, when you could always go dressed as if you were going to a gala ceremony? That was Alice's motto.  
He would have jumped at the sight of arms around his waist if he hadn't seen it coming. Jasper's arms curled around her tiny waist, and his lips began to kiss her slowly.   
"What are you doing, beautiful? What are you making this... food for?" asked him.   
Alice broke off the hug and looked him in the face. They melted into a tender, passionate kiss. Those honey-colored eyes and that smile that promised tenderness as well as danger had captivated her from the first moment. Okay, Jacob's abs had made her fantasize once in a while, but Jasper was definitely the man of her life. Her feelings for him - the desire to lull him, to protect him, to share everything with him - far outweighed anything she had ever felt as a human.  
"It's dinner," replied Alice when their mouths parted.  
Jasper placed one of his golden curls behind her ear, still stunned trying to understand the conversation.  
"Baby, you know we don't eat, right? Did you hit your head?" he joked, again trying to drag her towards him, to hold her in his arms. But Alice was too slippery and was already putting away the best cutlery.   
"Not for us, silly. This is for Bella, Paul and Jacob."  
Jaspero still didn't understand anything  
"Are you going to make a romantic dinner for Bella and the wolf? I don't think Edward would be too happy about it," Jasper said ironically.  
"Yeah, well, I was surprised too," Alice admitted, "but after the fight between those two the other day, it looks like Jacob wants to make up with Edward for good. Honestly, I feel like this is all Bella's plan. I can't imagine the fool Jacob wanting to do anything with Edward. But well, I offered to help them. So I made dinner for them, and also for Paul, who's been on duty all day."  
Jasper nodded.  
"Oh, I see. Then I'll go and hide in our room. I don't want to be here when those two start throwing dishes at each other's heads. It wasn't very smart of you to use the best cutlery. Esme will kill you if she finds out it's been broken." Jasper said.   
Alice laughed at Jasper's words earlier. He really was so cute... she couldn't help but want to suck him dry every time he opened his mouth.  
"Hey, Jasper, it's all right. They'll control themselves, believe me."  
It seemed like Jasper didn't quite believe Alice, so he left before Bella and the boys arrived.   
It didn't take much longer. Bella showed up in Edward's custody, the boy's arm around her, as if he owned her. Edward's features had hardened. Every time he was with Bella and Jacob in the same room, he made a constipated face.   
Paul was behind the two of them, a smile on his face and, as always, shirtless. It really looked like those boys had no clothes. She certainly wouldn't let him sit at the table without the right outfit.  
Bella mumbled a small thank you to Alice, and she smiled back complacently. Then she turned to Paul and threw him a T-shirt.   
"I'll leave you guys to enjoy your dinner," Alice wished them  
Before she made her way to her room, where Jasper was waiting for her, Edward gave her a mocking gesture.  
"It’s very kind of you to leave a plate for me, sister.  
She gave him back a grimace and disappeared.  
The three of them sat down, waiting for Jacob to show up. Bella didn't really understand why Paul should be there, but on the other hand she wanted to thank Sam's herd somehow.   
Finally Jake appeared with a gesture of moral superiority towards Bella and Edward. He greeted Paul with a manly, animalistic handshake and sat down in front of Edward.   
"Well, here we all are. Family reunited." Jake joked.   
Bella cleared her throat and no one said a word. The three of them, except Edward, began to eat. Beautiful lady little chicken nibbles at the reluctant. I wasn't really very hungry, especially when I saw Paul and Jake eating with their hands, making a mess of everything. It was really disgusting.   
Edward glared at Jacob. Jacob noticed and left the half-eaten chicken thigh on the table cloth. He wiped his mouth with his T-shirt sleeve and gave the vampire a mocking smile.  
"What's the matter, Dracula, don't you know how to eat a good chicken?"  
Edward understood the double reference of those words, which hurt his manhood to the extreme. Bella anticipated the events, and before Edward jumped on Jacob, she calmed him down.  
"I don't understand how well this works. The dog wanted to make peace, and yet he keeps trying to get me to jump on him and tear him apart." Edward bellowed.  
Jacob began to notice his blood getting hotter than usual. This really had to stop. He had to learn to control his hormones. But Edward was beginning to look attractive.   
"I love it when you're angry, honey," Jake joked.   
Edward's face was still cold and serious as a rock.   
"Fuck you," Edward reluctantly muttered.  
"You better fuck me," replied Jacob.   
Bella panicked. The last thing she wanted was for them to fight again like last time. She looked desperately at Paul, looking for support. He looked back at her. However, against all odds, neither man tried to fight. In fact, Edward smiled and laughed. Jake didn't expect that reaction either. All the warmth and excitement he had felt turned into a warmer, sweeter feeling that ran through him completely. Edward's bright eyes were beginning to give him more than just excitement.  
"It's over," said Bella, "let's pick this all up and calm down. 

The girl was trying to make it all right, but she knew it wasn't going to end well. Paul helped her pick it all up, but by the time they got to the kitchen, Edward had picked up everything else at the speed of light, and he was outside the house on the stairs leading up to the entrance, talking to Jacob. Bella wanted to go after them, but was surprised when she realized that they seemed to be talking amicably.  
"What's wrong with these two?" Paul asked, puzzled.  
Bella didn't know what to say, they really looked very friendly. She decided it wasn't time to go outside and interrupt the conversation, but she looked in.   
The conversation didn't last much longer, both of them went inside with half smiles drawn on their faces.   
"Paul," Jacob said as he put one of his hands on the boy's shoulder, "you better go home. I'll stay here tonight and stand guard.  
Paul looked confused. He wasn't the only one.   
"But if it's his turn. Besides, you're not quite recovered yet," Bella said.   
Jacob shook his head.   
"I'm fine, I've rested enough. The important thing now is not to let down my guard. I need to stay here." Jacob said.  
Paul accepted, thanked him and left after giving Bella a smile. Edward sighed and hugged Bella, kissing her forehead tenderly.   
"Would you like to go to our bed now?" asked Edward.  
Bella was still stunned, she didn't understand anything. There was something that puzzled her, and was the look between those two, what had been outside? She needed to know. She tried not to think about it anymore and let herself fall asleep in Edward's arms. What she did not know, however, was that Edward would not be with her in her dream that night, and that he would sneak off to howl at the moon.


	3. The moon is the only witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward sneaks out of his room in the middle of the night to meet Jacob. Maybe these two don't hate each other as much as they seem

Bella's face was bathed in the light of the full moon shining through the window pane. She was so beautiful. Edward could not stop looking at her delicate lips half open, her chest rising and falling to the rhythm of her breath. Her skin was so warm and soft that he could spend hours and hours caressing her. After years and years of wandering the earth, Edward had lost all hope of finding his soul mate. Yet right now, from a corner of his room, he could see the girl of his dreams lying on his bed, for whom he would give anything - even his own life, as he had so often proved. She was the queen in that game of chess, and he was a mere pawn who would sacrifice himself when she asked him to.

  
So he didn't understand what ancient impulse was driving him to commit the great slip he was about to make. Night had fallen hours ago, and the stillness that followed was palpable in the air. The silence of the night became deafening when one tried to slip away without being heard. Of course Edward could go out there without Bella noticing. It wasn't so much his vampire skills, but because Bella was sleeping like a log. If it were not for the fact that every now and then he came close to caressing her face, Edward would think that the girl had gone into a coma. Even so, he couldn't help feeling like a dirty traitor going into the night to visit Jacob in the middle of the forest. Why had he agreed to do this? The answer was not clear. All he knew was that there was something about the wolf that was troubling him. All the time he had been with Bella, Jacob had been nothing but a nuisance. Of course Edward had no doubt that Bella was completely in love with him and would never mate with Jacob. However, Edward didn't like Bella being touched and disturbed. He knew how much she loved Jacob... like a brother, of course. And he knew, too, how stupid the wolf was. His outbursts of anger were beginning to be more than annoying, and they irritated him too much. That way, Edward began to notice how he himself began to imitate the wolf's angry behavior.

  
Outside, in the middle of the forest, the full moon illuminated the meadow where Jacob had summoned Edward. And there he was, as he had promised. The moonlight fell on Jacob, accentuating his dark, shiny skin. Ugh. And that smell of wet dog was in the air.

  
"You have come," Jacob said, arms folded across his chest and a serious face.

  
"You know that I keep my words," said Edward.

  
A short silence followed his words. Edward found himself looking forward to the words of the wolf. However, the boy continued to stand and say nothing. Edward surrendered. He knew the wolf was crying out to him. He tried to concentrate on him.

  
What do you have to say, mind reader?

  
"Jacob, that's enough. You know perfectly well how uncomfortable it is to read a wolf's mind. I'd rather we talked like two adults," said Edward.

  
Jacob flashed a sharp, threatening smile. He had seen that smile before. And it was not good news.

  
"It's all right, leech. Let's fight, then," said Jacob.

  
Edward couldn't explain how frustrated he was. So that's what the wolf wanted, revenge. He had snuck out of the bed where Bella was sleeping to go fight the wolf in the middle of the night. And all that for what? So the wolf's ego wouldn't be reduced to ashes?

  
"Do you really think this is what we need to do to Bella? You know it tears her up inside to see us fighting," mumbled Edward.

  
"Ah. You have ethical boundaries today, but I didn't see you in such a hurry the other day when you beat me up," replied Jacob, his voice full of sarcasm.

  
Edward almost had a headache. His vampiric nature prevented him from doing so, but if he had been human, he would have noticed how it exploded.

  
Jacob approached him, shortening the great distance that had separated him, until he left only a few inches between their faces. He noticed the hot, stinking breath of the wolf, but he did not turn away.

  
"I don't know what you're looking for, but I won't help you. If you're an adrenaline rush, I'm not your drug dealer," said Edward, ready to turn around and walk away. Before doing so, however, Jacob grabbed his bicep and looked at him intently in the eyes. He had never stopped to see how bright they were, even more so with the moon reflected in them. A good metaphor for the boy being a wolf.

  
"The other day, when we fought, something happened. I couldn't have been the only one to notice it," Jacob confessed, now his defiant gesture had faded.

  
"I don't know what you're talking about..." replied Edward, his jaw clenched.

  
His hand on his arm exerted more pressure.

  
"Yes, of course you do. You noticed it just as I did. The... electricity between us," said Jacob.

  
Edward was beginning to be overwhelmed by the situation, so he decided to go for it.

  
"Jacob, the only thing that happened was that you got horny. Of course I could tell. Your mind was screaming. And not just your mind, your body as well." Edward said, bluntly.  
Jacob's face sharpened, becoming enraged. Edward thought that, at that moment, he would turn into a wolf and tear him to pieces. He had never seen Jacob so angry. However, the seconds passed and the boy did nothing. The boy's eyes began to fill with tears. Edward had an instinct to draw him to comfort him. Instinctively, Jacob's lips moved closer to Edward's. The vampire was startled by the boy's response, turning his face away slightly. However, Jake tried again, in desperation. There was no turning back. One's lips pressed against the other, fiercely. Dazed, Edward began to move his lips against those of the wolf, noticing how they burned to the touch.

  
Neither of them wanted to stop. They were both too excited, their mouths together in a warm, wet kiss. Jake moaned when he felt Edward's fangs on the tip of his tongue. Edward grabbed his head with both hands, and with more strength, he was afraid that the wolf would be scared away from him. However, Jake was not about to leave him for a second. He couldn't remember ever feeling this good, this horny and yet tender. Edward's hands grabbed him, he didn't want to let go, ever. He wanted that kiss, in the middle of the night, to last forever.

  
Edward's tongue began to wander around the outline of the boy's lips, and slowly went down, drawing circles, up to his neck. Once there, he kissed and licked every inch of his fiery skin. Jake could not contain his moaning, and that made Edward unable to contain himself and wanted to go all the way. Jake was hard. Too hard. He felt like he was going to explode any minute. He wanted to scream and wake everyone up.

  
Jake grabbed Edward's shirt and took it off him. He could then discover the vampire's stony, marble-like chest, as pale as the full moon at the time. Edward smiled mischievously, letting his fangs show as he grabbed Jake's crotch with one hand. Jake groaned loudly at the unexpected gesture. The boy's half-open lips and his shortness of breath - the fact that he was in control - made Edward too excited, to feel that he was in full control of the situation and that the wolf was his little slave.  
The vampire kept kissing and sucking on Jake's abs, who kept moaning and screaming. Everything was getting too noisy. Edward knelt before the wolf with pleasure. He never thought that such a situation would ever occur in life and that he would enjoy it as he was doing. He pulled Jake's pants down, leaving him alone with his underwear. My God, he was too hard and he was too big. His erection hit Edward in the face when he pulled his pants off.

  
Jake's dick was exuberantly big and beautiful. Hard, fat and long, not as dark as the rest of the boy's skin, but more the color of café au lait. The tip was shiny, wet with the boy's pre-seminal fluid, which looked like he wasn't going to take any more.

  
"Please, Edward, do it," Jake pleaded, almost breathless.

  
Edward gave him a playful look.

  
"What do you mean, Jake?" asked the vampire, pretending all the innocence he could.

  
Jacob felt that he was about to cry out of despair. He had never wanted anything so badly in his life. I've never had that need for sex, much less a bloodsucker.

  
"I need you to eat me. Or rather, to suck me, you leech bitch," mumbled Jake.

  
Edward laughed, still holding the other guy's dick in his hand.

  
"That's the way I like it, let's not lose our good manners."

  
Jake lost his breath completely when his dick went into Edward's mouth. Oh, God. Oh, God. It was cold. However, the pleasure extended through every pore of his body. Edward licked masterfully, from top to bottom, sucking the glans and running his tongue all over the cock.

  
"More..." groaned Jake.

  
Edward was too busy with his work to hear it. He pulled his dick out of his mouth to hear it better.

  
"What?" Edward asked.

  
"That I want... need more," Jake asked.

  
"More what?" replied Edward.

  
"More... blowjob... faster... please"

  
"You've had enough," replied Edward, leaving the other one unattended and getting up.

  
"What?!" cried Jake, "what the hell? Are you going to leave me like this? Fucking sucker."

  
Edward couldn’t help smiling. He was enjoying that situation a lot more than he'd like to admit. On the one hand, making the wolf angry drove him crazy, and on the other hand, he was really enjoying giving him oral sex. The warmth of the boy's dick in his mouth, the feeling of choking, the tip of it rubbing against his throat. ..God, it was too much.

  
"I'm sorry, Jake, but I must go before Bella notices my absence," replied Edward, standing up.

  
Jacob frowned and glared at the vampire. However, when he heard Bella's name he almost froze. He had completely forgotten the girl. In fact, Edward had also forgotten about her.

  
"What are we going to do? Where does this leave us?" Jake wanted to know. "Bella ... cannot find out about this. It would break her heart."

  
Edward nodded in agreement. The guilt was much greater than the passion he had felt up to that point. He had really enjoyed that curious sexual episode with the wolf. But now, he felt ashamed. He wished he could erase the last minutes of his life. I wish it were that easy. And above all, how could he look Bella in the eye and lie to her?

  
"Jake, this thing that just happened between us doesn't exist. I want you to be clear about that. Nothing has happened. We've never seen each other. This didn't happen. It will be as if it never existed," the vampire repeated like a mantra as he walked away too quickly for Jacob to stop him.

  
And so, in the middle of the night, with the moon as his only witness, Jacob Black was left all alone, wondering if he would ever feel as good about someone as he did about Edward.

  
Perhaps, after all, the vampire didn't just turn him on.


	4. Hide-and-seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella starts to notice something strange about Edward.

It hadn't been easy to bear the blame for the last few weeks. But neither had the guilt led Edward to nip his furtive encounters in the bud. Jacob was satiating him in a way he never would have imagined. The blood, its metallic smell dripping down his throat, filling him with delicious rage... No, even human blood couldn't compare to that.

Jacob bewitched him in many different ways that he could hardly describe. It is difficult to illustrate with simple words a series of sensations that you have never felt in your more than one hundred years of life. He was not talking exactly about love. In that respect, Bella had given him more than anyone. She had nurtured his heart with love and he truly adored her. He was not trying to decide between Jacob or Bella; the two of them were opposite poles.

But then there was the sex. Oh Dear God. It was pure black magic. He could tremble with pleasure as he recalled the intense moments he had experienced with Jacob again and again in the past few weeks. The wolf, with his back to him, against the wall, all his muscles glistening with pearls of sweat slipping down. Edward charging at him with his hard cock, again and again, pulling and shoving all his strength through the tight Jacob, who was biting his icy hands so as not to scream with pleasure. "I can't stand it anymore, Jacob, I'm going to explode," Edward whispered lewdly in his ear.

Jacob, at that moment, groaned even louder, asking him to spill all his milk wherever he wanted. Each time, Edward spilled his semen in different places, depending on the mood. Jacob wished he was covered entirely by his own sweat and the vampire's semen. He felt a certain pleasant humiliation in the image of the vampire ejaculating on his face, his ass, his back, filling him up.

After sex, at first they would both clean up quickly and run away, trying not to arouse suspicion. However, during the last few times, both had spent more time than necessary in each other's arms after reaching orgasm. Edward did not want the wolf to be confused. After all, it was only sex, right? But it wasn't just sex. And so he had been able to prove it. I really enjoyed his company. He wanted to hold him and stroke his back with his fingertips while Jacob closed his eyes and fell asleep, exhausted.

Jacob, on the other hand, was totally obsessed with the vampire. He had been the first to realize that his feelings for Edward were changing, becoming more intense. He wanted to kiss him and hold him, fall asleep on his cold chest. But he knew it was impossible. Not only for Bella, but for his own condition as a wolf. If any of his companions came to realize how he felt about a vampire, that he had let a vampire open his asshole over and over again - and that he had enjoyed it, that he had screamed for pleasure and pulled his asshole close to the vampire's mouth so that the vampire could lick the semen he had just deposited in his ass - God, no. He was too explicit. The thought of Edward made him hard. He was addicted to his cock. And him. That's why he had to be careful when he turned into a wolf, because his mates, especially Leah, started to notice something strange about him.

However, neither of them was as worried as Bella. The girl wasn't stupid. She had noticed something strange about Edward. It all started one night when she felt Edward slipping quietly through the door into the woods. And that pattern repeated itself night after night. Perhaps he was hungry, or needed to distance himself from it because the smell of blood was too much. But strangest of all, Edward never admitted to being away at night. When he made her breakfast the next morning, Bella tried to get him to confess and tell her what he had been up to the night before. But Edward would never admit to being absent.

"How did you sleep, my love?" Edward asked one of those mornings

"Well, as usual" replied Bella "By the way, last night I felt you were absent, where did you go?"

Edward turned on his heels and gave his girlfriend a friendly smile.

"You must have made a mistake. I went to the living room for a while to read, but I came right back. It wouldn't take more than an hour."

Bella slowly chewed the toast her boyfriend had made for her. There was something that didn't make sense. The fact that the guy was so smiley, like if he was hiding something so she couldn’t notice by simply looking normal. She was sure he would try to change the topic. That would demonstrate that something was missing.

“By the way, Bells, Do you feel like going to Seattle one of these days? We could spend there the weekend and, you know, do human stuff like going to the theatre or to that collection of art that the Museum of…”

Bella stopped listening at that moment. Edward was still speaking while washing the dishes of his girlfriend’s breakfast. Bella was starting to feel nervous. Did she want to start crying in front of Edward? Of course not. She didn’t want him to notice about her discovery. Because being honest, she hadn’t discovered anything. But she was suspicious. Her intuition never lied, like the time when she believed that Edward was not human. It was a similar feeling. Was Edward cheating on her? That was impossible. She knew how deep in love he was with her. She started thinking that maybe it was about her safety. She was sick of being treated like a child who couldn't know when she was in danger from other vampires. That made perfect sense. That's why Edward wanted them to go to Seattle. Although, on the other hand, it seemed like a place too close.

“You should turn me into a vampire” asked Bella.

Edward looked confused.

“What? Like… right now? What?” repeated him “What is going on, Bells?”

Bella felt the rejection in both the words and the gesture of her boyfriend. That gave her a cramp in her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and knelt down in front of the toilet. Edward was already behind her holding her hair in one hand while she threw up breakfast.

"What's wrong, honey? Are you sick, are you feeling bad?" Edward snapped his tongue in dissatisfaction "Shit, maybe the toast was bad, maybe.."

"Shut up, please," shouted Bella as she got up and composed herself. She poured some water on her face. "It's nothing, I'm fine. It's just that I'm nervous today. That's all. I think you should take me to Charlie's house, I want to spend the day with him."

Edward nodded without hesitation. He put one arm around Bella's back, and pulled her towards him as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Of course, my love. You know I love you more than anything in this world," said Edward, as he felt the guilt consume him inside

***

The drive to Bella's house had been quiet. Bella was strange with him. And he couldn't know why. He wished he could read her mind at that moment, but it was impossible for him. He had tried to relax the tension, but the girl wouldn't budge. Maybe she was just sick and wanted to be with her father. Maybe she felt vulnerable with him in front of her and so had asked him to turn her into a vampire. But on the other hand, it hurt him that she wanted to get away from him when she was sick. He wanted to be her biggest support and to trust him more than anyone else. But on his mind that sounded so fake, especially when he was the first one who was lying to her.

Charlie looked surprised when he saw that Bell wanted to spend the day with him without prior notice. Edward pretended not to notice the murderous look Bella's father was giving him, as if the two of them had argued and Bella wanted to get away from him. He tried not to read Charlie's thoughts, they were never pleasant. The girl's father had never trusted him and wanted him to be as far away from her as possible. Actually, Edward must concede that he was right.

After a brief awkward moment, Edward said goodbye to Bella by kissing her lips briefly under Charlie's watchful eye. That kiss was quick and somewhat dry, as if Bella refused to kiss him. That turned on the vampire's alarms again, who was increasingly convinced that Bella had something in mind.

"I hope you have a good day with Charlie" Edward whispered into Bella's ear as he gently brushed back a lock and combed it back.

Bella smiled tightly and waved him off. Edward walked to the car, knowing that Charlie's eyes were still on the nape of his neck, suspicious. Then his whole body shuddered when he saw a boy riding a half-rickety motorcycle pass by in front of his eyes, making too much noise when accelerating.

Edward froze as the bike parked in the front yard of Charlie's house. Jacob wore a too-tight black T-shirt that highlighted his pecs. His face was drenched with little beads of sweat that slipped slowly, and his parted, full lips were crying out to Edward to kiss him.

Bella and Charlie turned and saw the boy get off the bike and approach them. he completely ignored Edward, injuring the vampire. But of course, what did I expect? A passionate kiss in Bella's garden, with Charlie nailing her patriarchal straight male gaze? Oh God, that would have been quite a show. Actually, it cost Edward more to come out of the closet as a bisexual than to come out of the closet as a vampire.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon, Jake. Your father told me that you would stop by my house this afternoon" Charlie said as he approached Jake and took a sports bag full of fishing gear.

"Well, you know, in the end I had to do a few things in town and I've decided to bring you all this." Jacob replied while consciously ignoring Edward "By the way, Billy told me to tell you that next week they are going to meet at Harry's house to see baseball, in case you want to stop by. We will have a barbecue, maybe Bella could come too"

Bella sighed angrily.

"I love that you talk about me like I'm not in front of you, Jake. I thought all of our problems had been solved. You don't need to treat me like a little girl."

"Don't be like that, come on. You know I'm doing it to bother you" Jake replied as he stroked Bella's forearm in apology.

After a short chat, Jacob got on his motorcycle and both Charlie and Bella entered the house. Edward, who had been in his volvo the whole time pretending not to be aware, started to follow Jacob. The wolf caught on right away, and decided to play around with him a bit. He sped up more than was safe on a tree-lined road like the outskirts of Forks, and Edward gladly played along. It was difficult to ride that motorcycle through the tight corners of Forks, but at the same time, the danger of it provoked a pure adrenaline rush. Jacob tried to stick to the side of the road, and Edward mumbled as he tried to dodge the tree trunks, which made it difficult for him to see Jacob.

It was kind of funny, Edward thought. They were playing hide and seek, as in real life, where both had been trying to hide their feelings, concealing them, preventing them from coming to light. Jacob was enjoying that game too much. He felt that Edward was constantly looking for him, and he liked that. He understood then that the emotional bond with the vampire was growing stronger.

He was too confused about it. All his life he had hated vampires, he had been taught that they were deadly, disgusting beings who should be eliminated. His own wolfish nature forced him to hate bloodsuckers. But he couldn't do it. At least, not Edward. The hatred he had for him, the hatred he had felt, was dissipating and had turned into affection, perhaps love. But it was a word too big to pronounce it.

Jacob slowed down by skidding and raising a cloud of dust. Edward braked in time not to bump into the wolf, who hadn't even gone out of his way, he had simply stood there, showing a defiant side smile and sweaty abs. Edward ran his tongue over his lips, thirsty for Jake, who barely noticed the vampire disappearing from the interior of the car and appearing beside him.

There were no words, just a knowing look between the two, who were smiling at each other. It all came up fast. Jake undressed Edward in two seconds, as he licked his neck and Edward emitted a surprise moan. After that, they ran into the woods. And that's when the violence started. The two clashed their mouths with unbridled passion, mixing their wet tongues, which ran across inches of each other's skin. Edward couldn't take it anymore; he needed to feel his mouth full of Jacob's cock, pressing it down his throat.

Jacob cried out with pleasure when he felt his hard cock in Edward's mouth, which he sucked and licked up and down, without giving him any rest. His legs trembled, but at the same time his body asked for much more. The pleasure was unbearable, almost painful. Jake was making an effort not to run and fill Edward's mouth with his semen, leaving the vampire's face full of it. He wanted to explode in his mouth, but he also wanted to explode in his ass.

"Take it out of your mouth," Jacob moaned.

Edward stopped in his tracks

"Aren't you enjoying yourself?" asked Edward with concern in his eyes.

Jake laughed.

"Of course I'm enjoying it, that's why. I need to come on your ass. I want to open up your whole ass with my wolf dick, can you handle that?" Jake challenged him.

Edward's face lit up with a mocking smile. He was horny enough to let Jake deflower him with his dick. In fact, he wanted it more than anything at the time.

Jacob got Edward on all fours and started licking his entire anus and perineum, stuffing his testicles in his mouth and enjoying the taste. Edward's penis began to drop pre-seminal fluid, and Jacob couldn't help but want it in his mouth, but he wanted to prepare the vampire's asshole first, so he just massaged Edward's penis with his hand.

Little by little, he put his tongue in Edward's asshole, and when he was ready he started to put one, two fingers, stimulating the boy's G-spot. Edward contracted his face when the wolf stuck a new finger in it, stretching his anus, but within a minute he began to feel an indescribable kind of pleasure that made his whole body vibrate. Edward wanted more, he needed more.

"Jake, please, I need you now," Edward begged.

Jacob hesitated before placing his penis in the entrance of Edward's ass. He didn't want to hurt him. He was afraid he would back out, because he wanted to be inside him. Little by little, carefully, Jacob's cock entered Edward, who received it gladly and between moans of pleasure.

"More, yes, oh, give me more, a little more inside, don't be afraid," begged Edward as Jacob took him by the waist and drew him to himself.

Jacob was feeling very good, not only because he was penetrating Edward, but because he felt that he was finally connected to him and that they were both enjoying themselves. He was feeling pleasure, it was true, but the physical pleasure was not comparable to the emotional pleasure of accepting himself as he was, as well as the feelings for the vampire. Everything was flowing perfectly normally. Everything was fine.

Or it wasn't.

Because at the moment when Edward was finally going to come to orgasm, a sound from the bushes caught his attention and they both stopped in their tracks. Jacob and Edward looked at each other in fear, terribly afraid. Someone was there, and they would never have guessed who it was.

From across the row of trees, Bella Swan was staring at them.


End file.
